crieg x tweek
by yandere-chan bitch
Summary: well im bad with summerys but well... fuck it tweek has a crush on crieg and youll find out from there once you start reading
1. Chapter 1

Hey….. my name is tweek. And this is my story of how i came to…. Well… being creigs lover? That might sound weird and you might be wondering why i'm not freaking out and twitching like mad right? Well in truth i am freaking out…. Just not as much in my head…. Well… welcome to the real world in …..5…...4…..3….2...1.

"Tweek!" Stan yelled in my ear…

"GAH WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I screamed back at him, twitching like mad and breathing heavy.

"We wanted to know if you were coming to the party at kenny's tonight." Cartman said to me.

"I DON'T KNOW MAN!" I screamed at him chugging down a whole cup of coffee.

Kenny came over to me and whispered in my ear

"Come on creig is coming, and without a date to." kenny is the only one who knows about my crush on creig and though he hasn't told anyone he uses it to his advantage… a lot.

"GAH FINE DAMMIT I'LL GO!" i yell

"QUIET DOWN BACK THERE GOD DAMMIT!" mrs crabtree yells at us.

"SHUT UP YOU OLD COW!" cartman yelled

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

" I SAID SOUTH PARK RANCH IS FULL OF COWS!'"

"Oh yes it is.'' she says as she focused back on the road.

"So you're coming man? Sweet now i know i'll have someone to rip on if i get bored."

"Come on man that's not cool."said kyle

"HEY SHUT UP YOU JEW IT IS TO FUNNY"

"NO IT'S NOT YOU FAT FUCK!"

"Hey guys were at school" said stan

"GAH!" i yell and chug down another coffee.

Time skip lunch

"Hey tweek why don't you go sit by your boyfriend?" kenny asked me. "WHAT NO WAY MAN WHAT IF HE STARTS TO HATE ME OR CAN TELL I LIKE HIM OMG OMG OMG NO WAY I'M NOT GOING TO SIT BY HIM!" i scream while the entire lunch room stares at me.

"Well now you've done it." said kenny.

"HA HAHAHHAHAHHA GAY BOY" "FAGGET" LAMO" CRACK HEAD"

The kids keep yelling insults and i run out of the room to the bathroom and start crying.

"Hey dude are you ok?" i hear a voice behind me.

I turn and see creig… shit.

"GO AWAY DIDN'T YOU HEAR ANY OF WHAT THEY SAY? DON'T YOU HATE ME?!"

"No man i could never hate you man" he said. He paused "if anything i like you even more. I'm gay to. I support you. I mean no one knows i'm gay, but i will still lend you my support."

"Your gay?" i ask, sure it was a trick.

"Yeah, man. Hell i even have a crush on a guy." he awnsered.

"Oh….. who?"

"Can't tell you that"

"Oh.. ok."

"Better now?"

"Yeah"

Creig looks a t me weird."hmmmm. Your awfully calm. Is somthing else wrong?"

My heart starts beating rapidly."WHAT NO MAN IM FINE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2. Who's your crush?

Craigs P.O.V.

I can't believe tweek is gay. It's like a dream come true. I've had a crush on him for a long time, but i always thought he was straight. Now the only problem is that he has a crush. That and i can't come out unless i want my dad to kick me out of the house.

I spend the rest of the day trying to figure out what to do. I feel so sad for tweek, he's been getting bullied since his accidental coming out of the closet. Luckily there was a party tonight at Bebe's. Hopefully if i'm drunk off my ass i can find out what to do. Walking home i run into tweek.

"GAH! Hey C-Craig!" hey shouts at me.

" hey wanna come over and get ready for Bebe's party?"

"JESUS CHRIST….SUREGAH!"

On the way to my house i sneak looks at tweek. He's so cute it's not fair. His wild golden locks, emerald eyes that should be illegal, with a frame that most girls would die for. Though he is way too thin.

"GAH. Craig w-what are you l-looking at?"

"Trying to figure out what to make you wear." i say covering up that i was checking him out. "So," i say, "are you gonna tell me who this cockblock crush is?" so i can pound him into the ground, i added mentally.

"W-well he's tall. With b-black hair. He's also r-really cute." tweek tells me.

 _Oh no_ i think to myself _he has a crush on stan, you have got to be kidding me._ So i'll have no problem pounding him into the ground. If i'm drunk i'll be even stronger. I'm a freak drunk. I'm fucking hulk.

We get to my house. "Welcome home sweetie" my mom says, flipping me off. I flip her off right back and we go upstairs. I start going through my party cloths. I pull out a pair of black skinny jeans and a leather vest, for me. I look deeper into my old, smaller, party cloths.

"JESUS CHRIST! I-i need something w-with long s-sleeves." tweek says as i pull out another leather vest and more black skinny jeans. I look at him strangely and dig deeper into my old cloths. Finding an old leather long sleeve jacket i hand it to him. I start to change and he runs off to my bathroom.

Tweek's P.O.V.

I walk into Craig's bathroom and start to strip. Looking in the mirror, i'm disgusted. My ribs are poking out, skinny from not eating. I look at the rest of my body, covered in cuts and scars. I look at the heart shaped scar on my chest. I cut a little too deep, the night i found out i was in love with Craig.

I pull up the black skinny jeans, the rough material scraping against the cuts on my legs. I winced at the dull pain. The jeans were tight and clinged to my small legs. Next i pulled on the leather jacket, zipping it up. The cool smooth material making my arms feel better.

I walk out of the bathroom and see Craig standing there, dark eyes staring at me with cool intensity, i shiver. His vest is still open, so i assume he's going to the party like that. His skin is smooth, pale, and flawless. He's so tall, i'm jelouse. He's lean, but not freakishly so. His raven locks falling over his right eye as he smiled at me. It was one of those smile that could melt an entire glacier.

"Let's go then." he says, though i barely hear him,still staring at his uncovered chest. When he turned and walked away, i followed him like a lost puppy.

It was a good fifteen minute walk to Bebe's house, though you can hear the music a mile away. When we finally get there i'm ready to hightail it out of there. When i turn to leave, Craig grabs my arm. I wince at the preasure on my wrist.

Looking at me, Craig smiles reassuringly. Then he drags me into the party. When we enter people start pointing me out, laughing. We go straight to the kitchen, grabbing drinks. I'm not paying attention to what i grab, just that Craig's hand is still on my arm.

I take a sip of my drink. The liquid is cool and fruity. I take another swig, already feeling tipsy. I start getting hot, when Craig looks at me smiling. I grab ahold of his arm, wanting to be close. I swigged down the rest of my drink. The feeling of warmth grew.

"Hey tweek, are you ok?" asked Craig, leaning down in front of me. "Wow," he said, "you must've gotten tequila on accident." the scent of Craig enveloped me.

I lean in and whiff up more of his scent. "Craig~" i slur, "y-you smell _really good_. I wanna bite~" i say nipping at his exposed collar. I don't know what came over me, but whatever it is, i'm not sure i want it to leave.

I look up at Craig and see his face is bright red. "Whats wrong~ you look awfully hot and bothered~ anything i can _help with?"_ i can see Craig swallow.

"Not _here_." he said. "Follow me" he grabbed my wrist and dragged me upstairs, into a guest room. As soon as the door closes i attach myself to him. He looks down at me.

"Your drunk off your ass" he stated plainly. He looks at me for another moment. "Fuck it"he says, ramming his lips into mine.

The kiss is rough and fast, a flurry of tongues. He turns us around and slams me into the door. Placing his knee between my legs, i let out a small moan, tilting my head back. He takes this as an invitation, and trails kisses around my jaw, leading down to my neck. Finding my sweet spot, he bites me roughly, i whimper, feeling a small amount of blood flow from the wound. He licks and kisses it tenderly, as an apology.

Leaning back up he comes in for another kiss. This kiss is softer, full of passion. When he reaches for the zipper on my jacket. I stop him, breathing heavy. Suddenly a rational thought entered my head. _I can't let him see my scars and cuts. "_ I-i'm sorry, Craig." fully sober. "I j-just can't."

"But Tweeeeeeek" he whines.

"No, there are some things i can't let you see. I'm sorry" i say.

"What could _possibly_ be that bad?" Craig asked, backing up, away from me.

"Promise y-you won't tell? T-that you wont l-look at me an-any diff-erent?" i ask. Craig looks at me, concerned now.

"I promise." I take off the jacket.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well. how was that? Please review.


	3. Chapter 3 why?

Ch 3 why?

Craig's P.O.V.

I watch as he rolls up the sleeve of the jacket. Seeing his arm i gasp. He was covered in scars. I look up at his eyes. "Why?" i manage to croak out.

"S-stop. Don't look a-at m-me that w-way. Y-you wouldn't under-stand." he starts to roll the sleeve back down, but i grab his hand, stopping him. I reach up and unzip the jacket, taking it off of him. I look over him, shocked. He was completely covered in scars. The one that stood out the most, was a scar in the shape of a heart with an x running through it. Right above his heart. I continue to trail my eyes down. After i pass the scars on his ribs the scars and cuts start to form words.

Once i started to read the words, my eyes grow. As i read i see words such as, fag, loser, worthless, idiot, crack head. I look even further down, around his belly button. I can feel tears come to my eyes. The words started forming sentences. 'You don't deserve him', 'he'll never love you', why would he love someone covered in scars', 'you're hideous'. I can feel a single tear roll down my face.

I stand up and walk towards the bathroom, dragging Tweek with me.

Turning on the light in the bathroom, i turn to look at tweek. "Why?" i ask him. "Why would you do this to yourself?!" i start to scream. "I swear! Whoever this dude, making you think this, is, i'll fucking kill them! You deserve someone better than this." i walk over to Tweek, wraping my armes around him. "Why didn't you tell me?" i start to cry. "Your to beautiful to do this to yourself. You could've talked to me."

I look up at Tweek, only to see he was crying to. There was a look of utter defeat in his eyes. I let out a small smile. I lightly brush my lips against his, nervous of rejection. Afterward, i see Tweek with wide eyes. "Why? Can you tell me why you did it? Why do you do this to yourself?"

"Because, i u-used to get beat. I a-already have so many s-scars. I thought n-nobody would l-love s-someone covered in scars. I thought i-it w-wouldn't matter. It's what everyone is saying, so why not write it down to remember. S-saying it cuts i-into my soul, so w-why n-not cut it o-onto my skin?" he starts to break down, sobbing his eyes out. "I'm s-s-s-so s-sorry!"

I wrap my arms around him tighter. "It's ok. In all honesty, i used to cut to. Then i got a crush to stay beautiful for. Can't you do that, for your crush? If not for him, for me? Your skin is beautiful, so don't cut it. Your voice is soothing to me, so don't be quiet. Your eyes are mesmerizing, so don't cloths them. You are amazing, so don't hide." i sit down on the cold tile, Tweek in my lap. "If you ever feel like cutting, call me. It doesnt matter what time it is, or were we are. Call on me. I'll help you. You deserve to be happy." i look down at him. "Promise me. And i promise you, i'll be there no matter what. I will never leave your side, you will never be alone again. I swear to you."

Tweek looks at me for a few moments. Letting out a faint smile, he replys, "i promise." i smile a goofy grin.

"Ok then." i reach up to my right ear, taking out my small black ball. "Your ears are pirced right?" i ask him. He gives a small nod in reply. I reach up and swiftly place the earring in his earlobe. "This represents our promise. Now. pinky swear?" i lift up my pinky to him.

Tweek looks at me oddly, then he giggles. "Ok" he extends his pinky, locking with mine and shaking is slowly. "Pinky swear" he says to me.

After a little while we get up and get ready to leave. While Tweek is pulling on and zipping up his jacket, kenny barges into the room, with a small butters on his arm. "Oh, sorry. Did you guys already lay claim to this room? If so we can go to another room." since he was not mentioning that the only one's in the room were us two, he must be drunk off of his ass.

Tweek smoothly handles the situation. " don't worry, w-we were just l-leaving. Enjoy y-yoursel-ves." he smiles a small smile and pulls me out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok. that was a sad chapter. I have no idea where my insperatin comes from. Anyway pleaze review!


End file.
